The Games
by ShaunOSheep
Summary: AU - Newsies meets Hunger Games - "That summer, an event would be held that would involve all the newsies from the five boroughs. No one had cared at first. After the strike the previous year, a lot of New Yorkers simply didn't care anymore. It didn't have anything to do with them. All they knew was that August 24th some big announcement was going to be made." - CURRENTLY REWRITING
1. I

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the known characters. They are the property of Disney. Original characters belong to their creators. Neither do I own the basis of this story. That belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

When the boys woke up that morning the bunkroom was stifling hot. It was the middle of summer after all, and in a lodging house full of boys it was to be expected. The previous year, the year of the strike, had been just as warm. A lot of boys had taken their chances sleeping on the streets. Why waste six cents when it was warm enough to sleep outside without catching a chill?

It was also common during the warm summer months for some boys to wake up early. Get a head start on selling and enjoy the sunshine. The good weather always meant a game or two once most of the newsboys had finished selling. Better to finish early than to miss any of the fun and games.

And then there were some boys who would stay asleep until Kloppman came to do his rounds, waking everyone up. Usually they were the minority. The boys who didn't like joining in with the games or simply just the lazy ones. Today, there were a few new faces amongst them.

"I don't like it," Skittery said once they were in the washroom, picking up the conversation from last night.

Snoddy, who stood opposite him, rolled his eyes. "Y' never like anything."

Skittery glared at him, throwing the towel towards his face. Snoddy laughed, side-stepping it with ease. As far as he was concerned, Skittery was simply over thinking things as usual. Just as he'd been doing the previous night, keeping a lot of boys awake in the process.

Blink, Mush and Jack filed into the washroom, all looking rather dishevelled, closely followed by Crutchy who, as usual, looked nothing short of cheerful.

"He shut up about conspiracy theories yet?" Jack asked Snoddy, reaching for the shaving cream.

Snoddy nudged the pot toward the still half asleep newsboy and shook his head. "Still doesn't like it."

Jack rolled his eyes and flicked shaving foam at the back of Skittery's head, earning a "Hey!" from him. He shrugged, going back to his daily routine and ignoring Skittery.

That's what most of the boys had been doing for months. Ignoring Skittery and his constant comments about the new regime.

At the beginning of the year a new Governor had taken control of New York. No one knew exactly how it had happened and tensions had been high for the first few weeks. Eventually everyone relaxed into the new routine. They saw nothing wrong with more actions being taken against the "scum" of New York.

By the time things took a turn for the worst, no one could do a thing about it. Changes to how the state was run had been implemented. Most of the mainland was now barren. People were moved into the main city. New boundaries were created, splitting the existing boroughs into smaller territories. Curfews had been instated. The new council, as selected by the Governor himself, were taking strict measures to ensure it gained and held complete control over the citizens of New York.

A matter of months after the shift in power, the powers-that-be announced their biggest and most ambitious plan yet. They planned to do something with, in their opinion, the biggest trouble makers in New York City. The newsies. Something that would deal with them once and for all. Make better use of them than just selling papers.

That summer, an event would be held that would involve all the newsies from the five boroughs. No one had cared at first. After the strike the previous year, a lot of New Yorkers simply didn't care anymore. It didn't have anything to do with them. Why should they bother caring? Nothing more on the event was revealed, leaving everyone to check the papers for some clue. All they knew was that August 24th, some big announcement was going to be made. That day had arrived.


	2. II

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the known characters. They are the property of Disney. Original characters belong to their creators. Neither do I own the basis of this story. That belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"It's ain't that," Skittery said in response to Jack's criticism, shooting him a look and adjusting the papers in his arms. "It's just...the curfew, the new territories. It don't seem like this is gonna be nice either."

Everyone still paying attention the conversation laughed. This was the hundredth time they'd heard this since they'd arrived at the distribution center that morning. None of them could take him seriously anymore. Not that anyone really had to begin with.

"I'm bein' serious," Skittery continued once everyone had quietened down. "Somethin's wrong and nobody's got the common sense t' question it."

"Except you," Blink cut in, walking over to them with his papers balanced on his shoulder. "You think everyone's out t' get you."

Skittery rolled his eyes and walked away, giving up on trying to reason with his friends. None of them wanted to know. If they weren't going to listen and take him seriously, he didn't see the point in trying to talk to them about it. If he turned out to be right, he would take pleasure it reminding them of his initial doubts.

"So what do y' think is going to happen to us?" Blink said, adjusting his patch slightly.

Everyone shrugged. No one had read anymore about the event in the papers. After a few looks were exchanged, they separated. Each to their selling spot, with the promise to meet at Tibby's for lunch.

Today the newsboys sold better than any of them had, or probably would do, all year. People were actually queuing up to buy papers, hoping for some little clue as to the fate of New York city's newsboys. Just because they didn't care didn't mean they weren't curious. Within hours, all of them had sold their papers and headed towards Tibby's for their meet-up.

Snoddy and Skittery were the last people to arrive. Snoddy looking annoyed, having had to listen to Skittery all morning. He slumped into a nearby chair immediately, barely bothering to acknowledge anyone.

A shout erupted from the corner as Race successfully cleaned out Mush's pockets for the second time that week. At that moment, a salt shaker flew past him. Race's head turned sharply in the direction from which it was thrown. Itey had lifted his head off the table and was glaring. He hadn't slept properly the night before because Snitch kept nearly knocking him off of the bunk.

Once the room had settled down again, one of the younger newsboys spoke up. "What time did they say t' be back at the lodgin' house?"

There was confusion, with lots of people muttering different time. Anything ranging from midday to four. Finally Jack spoke up to settle the argument.

"One," he said, getting to his feet. "They pick at midday. We find out at one."

"Bet ya Bill and Joe are happy about that," Race said from his corner, still eyeing the smashed salt shaker on the floor nearby, the sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"You're kiddin' right?" Mush said, nudging him. "They're going to make a whole lot more tomorrow. They don't need us sellin' this afternoon."

Most of the newsboys nearby nodded in agreement. They soon went back to their game, only occasionally mentioning one o'clock.


End file.
